The present invention relates generally to tools powered by engines. More specifically, the present invention relates to an engine mounting system for pressure washers, lawn tractors, electric generators, rotary lawn mowers, and other powered tools.
Typically an internal combustion engine used to power a pressure washer, or other powered tool, is mounted along with other components to a support frame. For example, the support frame may also include a hose reel, a spray gun holster, a billboard or console, and a base plate formed from a metal or plastic sheet extending horizontally between beams of the support frame. With the pressure washer, the engine is mounted to a top side of the base plate and a high-pressure water pump is mounted to an underside of the base plate. Both the engine block and the pump head may include mounting flanges and mounting holes for bolting the engine and pump to the base plate. A power takeoff of the engine is then coupled to the water pump through an opening in the base plate. Base plates are also used with portable secondary electric generators or emergency electric generators.
A rotary lawn mower typically includes a deck. The deck is attached to a support frame of the lawn mower and forms a shroud near the base of the lawn mower to shield a blade. The deck typically includes a flat or slightly rounded top side and a skirt or flange that extends downward from the periphery of the top side. An internal combustion engine is mounted to the top side of the deck, while the skirt surrounds the spinning blade. The engine may be mounted via bolts extending through mounting holes formed in mounting flanges that extend from a block of the engine. The mounting flanges and holes may be arranged according to industry standards (e.g., SAE International, Surface Vehicle Recommended Practice, J609b, as revised in July 2003). A lawn tractor or riding lawn mower typically includes an engine mounted to a frame within a hood or housing of the lawn tractor.